


Лучший вариант

by wakeupinlondon



Series: Изящное решение [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Драко знакомит своего парня с родителями. Или не совсем парня. Или не совсем знакомит.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Изящное решение [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156904
Comments: 22
Kudos: 107
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Slytherin Team 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Лучший вариант

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaBar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaBar/gifts).



> Сиквел к фанфику «[Изящное решение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509520)», но может читаться и самостоятельно.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2021 для команды Slytherin.  
> Бета: [Terra Celtika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika).

— Милый, по-моему, это уже слишком, — сказала Нарцисса, наблюдая, как кровь тонкими струйками стекает на пол.

В конце концов, у них здесь паркет из зебрано.

— Глупости, дорогая, — безмятежно отозвался Люциус, потрясая окровавленной лапой штырехвоста. — Нечего отступать на полпути, все должно выглядеть достоверно. — Он широко взмахнул рукой, орошая кровью импровизированный алтарь в центре гостиной, затем качнул отрубленной лапой штырехвоста перед собой — так, чтобы темно-алые капли забрызгали черный плащ и массивные сапоги с заклепками. — Вот, другое дело. Теперь пассия Драко точно в ужасе сбежит.

— Боюсь, от такого и сам Драко в ужасе сбежит. — Нарцисса неодобрительно обвела взглядом стену, которую украшали кровавая надпись «Чистота всегда одержит победу» и огромный портрет Темного лорда. — Мне правда кажется, что ты перестарался.

Увы, если Люциус наметил перед собой цель, он шел к ней с упорством взрывопотама.

— Пришло время отчаянных мер, — возразил он, вытирая платком окровавленный нож. — Драко уже приводил домой пьяную в стельку маглу, разодетую еще эксцентричнее Беллы в молодости, и дерганого хаффлпаффца с нездоровой любовью к хлебобулочным изделиям. Мне страшно предположить, кого он представит нам следующим. Акромантула? Надо быть готовым отпугнуть любого.

Нарциссе ужин с хаффпаффцем чем-то даже понравился, но, зная Драко, после двух неудач мелочиться он не станет и действительно приведет какое-нибудь чудище — если не акромантула, так вдовствующую миссис Забини уж точно. Обсуждать рецепт баноффи с плотоядными монстрами Нарциссу как-то не тянуло.

— Лучше не вытирай нож, — посоветовала она Люциусу. — Пусть думают, что ты только кого-то прирезал. Не держи его демонстративно, но и не скрывай.

Кивнув, Люциус убрал нож в кожаные ножны на поясе, а платок — в нагрудный карман. Но не успел он расправить его, выставляя напоказ кровавые разводы, как в гостиной с тихим хлопком возник Тодди.

— Хозяева готовы принять гостей? — пискнул он, явно стараясь не глядеть по сторонам. 

— Да, только верни это на кухню. — Люциус бесцеремонно бросил в него лапу штырехвоста. — Ты уже предложил им аперитив?

— Госпожа отказалась. И попросила, — Тодди втянул голову в плечи, — не заставлять ее ждать.

Точно эта хамка Забини, подумала Нарцисса. Судя по мрачному взгляду, Люциус разделял ее опасения.

— Что ж, как ей будет угодно, — сказал он таким тоном, что даже флоббер-червь бы понял: ничего не будет так, как ей угодно. — Проводи эту очаровательную госпожу сюда.

И уселся в соседнее кресло, вытянув длинные ноги в забрызганных кровью сапогах. Нарцисса ограничилась тем, что не стала натягивать дежурную улыбку: все равно эта парвеню не оценит. 

Долго ждать не пришлось — уже минут через пять Тодди распахнул двери и пропустил в гостиную Андромеду. Сделав пару шагов, она потрясенно замерла.

Нарцисса и Люциус переглянулись.

— Боже мой! — Андромеда в испуге прижала руку ко рту.

— Милая, ты только не паникуй, — без особой надежды попросила Нарцисса.

— Боже мой! — повторила Андромеда. — Цисси, у тебя же здесь паркет из зебрано.

Несмотря на весь абсурд ситуации, Нарцисса внутренне порадовалась, что кто-то с ней солидарен.

— Уверена, эльфы о нем позаботятся, — нарочито небрежно ответила она. — Ты лучше сядь, милая. Хочешь горячий тодди?

— Прости, — вмешался Люциус, — но это единственное, что тебя смутило?

Андромеда пожала плечами.

— Конечно, я ведь росла с Беллой. Парой лужиц крови меня не испугаешь. — Избегая ступать туфлями от «Твилфитт и Таттинг» на кровавые подтеки, она обошла алтарь и опустилась на диван напротив. — К тому же я уверена, что у вас есть всему этому разумное объяснение.

— И ты совершенно права.

— Тогда принеси мне тодди, Тодди. И не жалей виски. — Андромеда сощурилась, глядя на портрет Темного лорда. — Это случайно не Белла рисовала?

— Не то чтобы я не была рада тебя видеть, — настойчиво сменила тему Нарцисса, — но что ты здесь делаешь, Андромеда?

— Хочу одолжить твой клатч из драконьей кожи: друзья пригласили меня вечером в театр, на спектакль «Монолог вампира». Но смотрю, я пришла не вовремя.

— Видишь ли, — Люциус взглянул на часы, — эта инсценировка предназначена для Драко. Мы ждем его в гости с новой дамой сердца. Или с джентльменом сердца. Он может привести кого угодно, абсолютно кого угодно — мужчину, женщину, разумное волшебное существо, — он призадумался, — возможно, разумное волшебное растение. У Драко богатая фантазия.

Андромеда медленно кивнула, принимая от Тодди коктейль с долькой лимона.

— Все из-за того, что Люциус заключил с ним пари, — пояснила Нарцисса. — Так бы наш сын не стал встречаться с растениями. Или с хаффлпаффцами. Если между ними вообще есть разница.

— Я имел неосторожность заявить, что приму любой его выбор, — вздохнул Люциус, — а он мне не поверил. Заявил, что обязательно найдет пассию, которую я не одобряю.

— Звучит совсем просто. — Андромеда разломила пополам палочку корицы. — И на что спор?

— Если Драко выиграет, мне придется купить ему яхту.

— Скучно. В смысле, ты ведь и так купишь ему все, о чем он попросит?

Люциус небрежно махнул рукой.

— Дело не в яхте. Мой сын не может меня переиграть — это вопрос принципа. Попытки, конечно, были неплохие, — он даже притащил домой пьяную полураздетую маглу, представляешь? — но мы с Нарциссой стойко все выдержали. И выдержим сегодня, если только Драко не приведет какую-нибудь чупакабру.

— Или черную вдову, — поморщившись, добавила Нарцисса.

— Забини он к вам привести не может, она сегодня принимает участие в спектакле, — успокоила ее Андромеда. — Играет возлюбленную главного героя, которая обращает его в вампира, а после он бросает ее ради маглорожденного ирландского фермера, и тогда она убивает этого бедолагу медленнодействующим ядом. Скажи, ей очень подходит эта роль?

От перспективы обсуждать сюжет «Монолога вампира» Нарциссу спас Тодди.

— Хозяева готовы принять гостей?

— Среди них есть мой сын? — подозрительно уточнил Люциус.

Тодди быстро-быстро закивал.

— Тогда немедленно проводи их сюда. Андромеда, будь добра...

— Через полчаса мне надо бежать, но до этого я вам подыграю. Если хотите, могу даже быстро аппарировать домой и принести несколько отрубленных голов домовиков — это будет отличный завершающий штрих.

— Думаю, не стоит, — сразу же отказался Люциус, поймав взгляд Нарциссы. — Но спасибо за предложение. Знаешь, даже приятно, что ты захотела что-то добавить: выходит, я не слишком переборщил.

— О, ты безумно переборщил, — отрезала Андромеда, — комната выглядит гротескно и попросту нелепо. Но ничего страшного. Эффект она производит сильный, а проблем быть не должно — в конце концов, авроров здесь нет.

В этот момент дверь открылась, и в гостиную вошел Гарри Поттер.

Мгновение он смотрел на них всех, не меняясь в лице, затем откашлялся.

— Э-э... Здравствуйте. Давно не виделись.

— Мать, отец, — следом из-за двери показался Драко, — о, тетя Андромеда, и ты здесь, добрый вечер! Вы ведь все помните Гарри Поттера?

Гарри Поттер переступил с ноги на ногу с таким скромным видом, будто его кто-то мог забыть.

— Он мой новый спутник по жизни, — торжественно объявил Драко.

— Мне нравится, как вы здесь все украсили, — сказал Гарри Поттер, без особых эмоций обведя взглядом гостиную. То ли Драко посоветовал ему ничему не удивляться, то ли кровавые лужи и портреты темных лордов не производили на него ни малейшего впечатления.

— Мой ненаглядный, — продолжал Драко, кажется, войдя во вкус. — Свет очей моих. Мой возлюбленный.

На последнем слове Гарри Поттер слегка порозовел. Любопытно, подумала Нарцисса.

— Добро пожаловать в наш дом, мистер Поттер, — учтиво произнесла она. — Надеюсь, вы простите нам небольшой беспорядок — наши эльфы еще не успели убрать место жертвоприношения.

— Почти все они сейчас томятся на цепях в подвале, — подхватил Люциус. — В наказание за то, что плохо отмывали от крови мои ботинки.

Гарри Поттер слегка поморщился, но быстро совладал с собой.

— Какой кошмар, — ответил он с напускным сочувствием и, не дожидаясь приглашения, устроился на диване рядом с Андромедой. — Надо же, это далеко не первый раз, когда домовики вас подводят. Вот же вам не везет, а, мистер Малфой?

Андромеда поперхнулась коктейлем. Драко, на миг позволив себе торжествующую усмешку, тоже сел на диван. Люциус угрожающе прищурился. 

— Прошу, зовите меня по имени, — сказал он после секундной паузы. — Раз уж вы так близки с моим сыном, уверен, видеть друг друга нам предстоит часто.

На лице Гарри Поттера отразилась боль. Драко ободряюще сжал его плечо, и боль сменилась плохо скрываемой паникой.

— Что вы будете пить, мистер Поттер? — попробовала разрядить обстановку Нарцисса.

— Э-э, сливочное пиво, пожалуйста. И зовите меня Гарри.

Уголок рта Драко дернулся, словно он едва сдерживал смех.

— Сливочное пиво, — медленно протянул Люциус. — Как необычно, Гарри. Что ж, раз гость того желает... Тодди! Попроси Шерри сбегать в деревню за сливочным пивом.

— Ой, нет, я не хочу никого утруждать! — Гарри замахал руками.

— Да что ты такое говоришь, солнышко? — вмешался Драко, и Гарри весь застыл. — Поверить не могу, что в нашем доме даже такой мелочи нет. Давай побыстрее, Тодди, мой благоверный должен получить все, что захочет! А мне принеси «Пиммс». И родителям тоже, да?

— И мне тоже добавки, Тодди. — Андромеда вручила ему пустой стакан. Гарри резко повернулся к ней — с таким лицом, будто тонул в океане, а Андромеда была спасательным кругом.

— Как вам дом на Гриммо? — спросил он. — Я все никак не соберусь написать...

— О, все просто замечательно, спасибо тебе, — с улыбкой ответила Андромеда. — Ремонт почти закончен. Нарцисса дала мне много полезных советов по интерьеру — например, убрать головы домовиков с декоративных пластин на стенах и сделать из них небольшую инсталляцию в столовой. Тедди обожает с ними играться — видел бы ты, с каким восторгом он дергает их за уши!

Гарри моргнул, явно не ожидая от нее подвоха. Драко торопливо подвинулся ближе и приобнял его за плечо — после чего Гарри, кажется, вообще перестал моргать.

— Ты очень кстати заговорила об интерьере, дорогая тетушка. Мы с моим прекрасным Поттером как раз собрались жить вместе, представляете?

— Если честно, не очень, — пробормотал себе под нос Люциус, забирая у Тодди бокал «Пиммса».

— Какая радостная новость, — безрадостно сказала Нарцисса. — Можно поинтересоваться, где же вы собираетесь жить?

Драко пихнул Гарри локтем, явно о чем-то напоминая.

— Ну, по правде говоря, жить мне негде, — откашлявшись, объявил Гарри. — С тех пор, как я отказался от дома на Гриммо в пользу Те... в смысле, в пользу Андромеды. Я думал купить себе жилье после школы, но потом мне пришла в голову идея получше. Мы с Драко будем жить у моих магловских родственников!

Драко кивнул с таким довольным видом, словно мечтал об этом всю жизнь.

— По-моему, это лучший вариант, — продолжал Гарри. — Уверен, Драко с моим кузеном отлично поладят. С дядей и тетей будет сложнее, они терпеть не могут все магическое, но со временем Драко как-нибудь найдет к ним подход.

— Я еще не знаю этих людей, но по рассказам мне уже хочется подвергнуть всех троих мучительным пыткам и повесить над их домом Темную метку, — серьезно сказал Драко. — А ведь раньше мне ничего такого не хотелось, даже когда я и правда был Пожирателем! Удивительно, да? И самое удивительное, что здесь наши интересы совпадают: моему потрясающему Поттеру этих маглов совсем не жалко. Разве он у меня не чудо?

Драко провел рукой по его волосам, и Гарри встрепенулся, чуть не расплескав сливочное пиво.

— Действительно чудо, — согласилась Нарцисса, вложив в голос побольше меда. — Особенно то, что вы так легко поладили. Честно говоря, звучит просто невероятно.

— Я бы даже сказал, в это попросту невозможно поверить, — добавил Люциус. — Не расскажете, как вы стали настолько близки?

— Я тоже умираю от любопытства, — поддакнула Андромеда. — Наверняка это очень романтичная история.

Драко бросил на Гарри задумчивый взгляд, словно пытаясь представить его в романтическом антураже.

— Поверьте, я шокирован больше всех. Никогда в жизни я не воспринимал Поттера в этом ключе — это же Поттер, сами понимаете... — Гарри кисло посмотрел на него, и Драко послал ему извиняющуюся улыбку. — Но вы знаете, он так красиво ухаживал! Посвящал мне победы в квиддиче, признавался в любви перед всей школой...

— А тебе бы такое понравилось? — Гарри заметно оживился. — В смысле... Конечно же, тебе понравилось. Я ведь это уже сделал.

— И в конце концов я ответил ему взаимностью — просто не смог удержаться. Знаю, это ужасно: мы из разных социальных классов, он грызет свои ногти, носит ужасные бесформенные тряпки кричащих цветов, а при виде его вечно вздыбленных волос мне каждый раз хочется сделать так... — Драко осторожно запустил пальцы в волосы Гарри, приглаживая непослушные пряди. — В общем, есть в нем какое-то необъяснимое очарование. Я буквально не могу устоять. Если ты, отец, отречешься от меня, так уж и быть. Я все пойму. Никто тебя не осудит.

В его словах звучала столь неприкрытая скорбь, что Нарциссе захотелось захлопать и попросить Драко исполнить свой монолог на бис.

— Не переживай насчет этого, дорогой и единственный мой наследник, — отозвался Люциус с не меньшей патетикой. — Как я и говорил, я приму любой твой выбор, насколько бы он ни был... оригинален. Однако не стану скрывать, твой новый спутник вызывает у меня определенные опасения.

Гарри — который, похоже, не дышал с тех пор, как Драко стал гладить его по волосам, — с вызовом выпрямился. Драко растянул губы в самодовольной ухмылке.

— Потому что он наш бывший классовый враг, да еще и бездомный? А вывести его в общество — еще более рискованно, чем дедушку Абраксаса до того, как он поборол свое пристрастие к виски? — Драко притворно-сокрушенно покачал головой. — Знаешь ли, отец, это попросту грубо.

— Нет, потому что я не знаю его мотивов. — Люциус невозмутимо отпил еще «Пиммса». — Очень хотелось бы услышать версию твоего избранника. Гарри, можно узнать, чем тебя привлек мой сын?

Все взгляды устремились на Гарри. Тот неловко заерзал.

— Ну... Драко очень... э-э...

— А я в чем-то согласна, — меланхолично произнесла Андромеда, когда он так и не смог развить мысль. — Драко и вправду очень «э-э». Иначе не скажешь.

— Мои достоинства столь многочисленны и разнообразны, что они не поддаются описанию, — парировал Драко, взяв Гарри за руку. — Может, красноречие — не самая сильная сторона моего превосходного Поттера...

— Но твой превосходный Поттер уже признавался тебе в любви при всей школе, дорогой, — заметила Нарцисса, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как Гарри все больше сливается лицом с пурпурной обивкой дивана. — По твоим же словам. Раз он, как ты выразился, красиво ухаживал, ему явно не составит труда повторить свою речь.

Если она хоть что-то понимала в людях, то Гарри сейчас либо сбежит, либо наговорит чего-нибудь такого, что Драко сам его прогонит.

— Э-э, — выдавил Гарри и опустил взгляд, с неописуемым выражением лица рассматривая их переплетенные пальцы. — Дело в том, что Драко нравится мне уже давно. Где-то курса с шестого. Именно тогда я впервые начал понимать, что он не такой уж неисправимый мудак, каким я его всегда представлял.

— Прошу, не стесняйся в выражениях, Поттер, — буркнул Драко, тоже отводя глаза. — Именно после таких слов я бросился тебе в объятия. Выглядит очень достоверно.

— Так получилось, что я увидел Драко с другой стороны, — хрипло продолжил Гарри, — более открытым. Тогда я не придал этому большого значения, но уже потом, вне школы, я часто о нем вспоминал. Думал, как он там, да и вообще... думал.

У него даже уши порозовели. Нарцисса ощутила укол сочувствия.

— А когда мы опять встретились в школе, я понял, что Драко мне интересен. Но не знал, как подкатить, вот и предло... вот и посвятил ему победу на матче.

Гарри громко прочистил горло и замер, по-прежнему глядя на руку Драко в своей.

— Видите, я же говорил, — Драко начал тараторить, как всегда, когда пытался скрыть смущение, — что он от меня без ума. Убедительная речь, да?

— Убедительная, — кивнула Андромеда. — Я даже не знаю, насколько нужно быть слепым, чтобы не принять ее за чистую монету.

— Вот и прекрасно. — Драко расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана. — Теперь вы понимаете, почему я решил бросить все и жить вместе с Поттером. В Лондоне, между прочим. Его дядя там работает — изготавливает трели.

— Дрели, — хмуро поправил его Гарри и скрестил руки на груди.

— Отец, вот ты знаешь, что такое дрели?

Люциус скучающе прикрыл глаза.

— Пожалуйста, просветите меня.

— Это такое магловское устройство, мистер Ма... Люциус. Фирма моего дяди их производит. Они нужны для ремонта, чтобы делать дырки в стенах — подносишь дрель к стене, и она с таким вот неприятным звуком, ну, знаете, вжжж-вжжж...

— Ладно, ладно! — Люциус страдальчески поморщился. — Давайте договоримся: мы прекратим это представление, — он взмахнул палочкой, заставив кровавую лужу на полу и надпись на стене исчезнуть, — а вы никогда больше не будете описывать при мне работу магловских устройств.

— О, слава Салазару... — Драко с облегчением выдохнул. — Можно еще убрать этот чудовищный портрет Темного лорда? Мне от него не по себе.

— А мне он даже чем-то нравится, — заявил Гарри. — Только почему Волдеморт с кляпом и в цепях?

— Наверное, чтобы он ничего не говорил и не сбега́л в другие картины, — предположила Нарцисса, знаком приказав Тодди снять портрет со стены. — Согласись, это было бы сущей катастрофой.

Андромеда бесцеремонно фыркнула.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что у художника была совсем другая задумка. Особенно если этим художником была наша старшая сестра.

— Разве тетя Белла рисовала?

— Представь себе, Драко. И ее картины пользуются огромным успехом — особенно после смерти, как это обычно бывает. Художественные критики уже нарекли ее «ярчайшей представительницей трансцендентального солипсизма второй половины двадцатого века». — Задумчиво поглядев на свой стакан с тодди, Андромеда залпом осушила его. — Что бы это ни значило.

— Приятно знать, что у нее были другие хобби, а не только... — Драко неопределенно повел плечом. — Но от того, как Темный лорд дергается, у меня мурашки по коже. Хорошо, что мой герой рядом, — почти без сарказма сказал он и положил голову Гарри на плечо.

На лице Гарри отразился целый спектр эмоций — паника, неверие и радость, потом снова паника. Нарцисса поймала себя на неожиданном желании обнять его и заверить, что все будет хорошо.

— ...А самые известные ее полотна — «Азкабан, 1988», «Нечестивцы в путах змеи» и «Последний вздох вонючего отребья» — продали на гоблинском аукционе за просто невообразимые суммы. Удивительно, что ты не в курсе, Драко, ведь именно твоя мать, — Андромеда метнула в нее колючий, как шпротва, взгляд, — теперь владеет большинством картин Беллы.

— Она всего лишь оставила у нас дома несколько работ, которые мне особенно дороги, — парировала Нарцисса, с облегчением наблюдая, как портрет Темного лорда с выпученными глазами и зверским выражением лица покидает ее гостиную. Хорошо бы Тодди догадался спрятать его куда подальше — скажем, в подвал. — Причем исключительно как память о любимой сестре. Второй после тебя, конечно! Попросить Тодди принести тебе еще тодди, милая?

Андромеда лишь нахмурилась и покачала головой.

— Вы назвали коктейль в честь домовика? — полузадушенно спросил Гарри. То ли он ужасно этим возмутился, то ли потерял самообладание из-за волос Драко, которые, похоже, щекотали его шею.

— Наоборот, — пояснил Драко, чуть ли не шепча ему в ухо. — Это семейная традиция Малфоев — называть домовых эльфов в честь алкоголя. Кроме Тодди у нас еще есть Шерри, она помогает на кухне. — Он заерзал, поудобнее устраиваясь на плече Гарри. — Если подумать, Добби в нашем доме всегда был белой вороной.

Люциус чинно кивнул.

— Раньше у нас еще был эльф по имени Виски. Это имя придумал мой отец, Абраксас. Ему до безумия нравилось говорить: «Виски, принеси мне виски!»

— Интересно, что с ним стало, — рассеянно протянул Драко и навалился на Гарри еще сильнее, видимо, посчитав его удобной подушкой.

— С Абраксасом? — переспросил Гарри. Его шея над воротником мантии стремительно покрывалась розовыми пятнами.

— Да нет же, Поттер, с Виски.

— Несколько лет назад он пропал, — объяснила Нарцисса. — Хотя мы уверены, что он до сих пор где-то в доме. В восточном крыле, скорее всего.

— Иногда мне кажется, что по ночам я слышу его плач, — безразлично добавил Люциус.

Гарри несколько раз моргнул за стеклами своих до нелепости круглых очков.

— Мы вроде договорились прекратить эти страшилки про домовиков?

Люциус послал Нарциссе слегка недоуменный взгляд, и она ответила тем же. Право слово, у полукровок слишком трепетное отношение к домовикам.

— Какие еще страшилки, Поттер? — Драко вопросительно приподнял голову. — Все так и есть.

— М-м-м, — промычал Гарри с плохо скрываемым разочарованием. Нарциссе стало его жаль. Даже больше заплутавшего неизвестно где Виски — хотя Гарри, в отличие от него, никогда не помогал ей сортировать парадные мантии по цвету и текстуре.

— Я одного не понимаю, — вдруг сказала Андромеда, пристально глядя на Гарри и Драко. — Если вы такие влюбленные пташки, почему ты зовешь его по фамилии, Драко?

Тот в недоумении поднял брови, словно это и для него было загадкой.

— Сила привычки, наверное, — нашелся он. — Но знаете, это только на людях. Когда мы остаемся наедине, как-то само собой так выходит, что я называю его по имени. В определенные моменты — если вы понимаете, о чем я.

И положил руку Гарри на колено.

С тем же успехом Драко мог бы метнуть в него оглушающее заклятие. По крайней мере, вид у Гарри стал такой, будто его ударили по голове чем-то тяжелым.

— Какая шокирующая информация, — безразлично отозвался Люциус. — Я возмущен до глубины души. Прошу, воздержитесь от публичного проявления чувств, а не то меня хватит инфаркт.

Пора с этим заканчивать, решила Нарцисса, глядя на то, как сузились глаза Драко. Если он решит всерьез шокировать Люциуса, бедный Гарри этого попросту не выдержит.

— Должна признать, вы чудесная пара, — заметила она непринужденным тоном. — Если честно, я ждала, что ты решишься раньше, милый... но хорошо, что Гарри взял инициативу в свои руки.

Драко очень медленно моргнул.

— О чем ты, мам?

— О твоей тайной влюбленности, конечно. Сейчас-то вы с Гарри можете вдвоем над этим посмеяться, а вот раньше... — Нарцисса сокрушенно покачала головой. — В какой-то момент мы с отцом всерьез за тебя переживали.

Взгляд Гарри из отсутствующего стал цепким и заинтересованным. Драко растерянно опустил бокал.

— Какой еще тайной влюбленности? — выплюнул он.

— Теперь уже незачем ломать комедию, Драко, — подхватил Люциус, как всегда мигом разгадав ее план. Нарцисса украдкой бросила ему благодарный взгляд. — Ты каждое лето болтал о нем без умолку. А уж если вспомнить твои письма...

— О, эти письма! — Нарцисса закрыла лицо руками. — Хотела бы я их забыть...

Губы Драко упрямо сжались.

— Это потому, что он Гарри Поттер. Живая легенда и все такое. Само собой, раз я учусь вместе с такой знаменитостью, — он виновато взглянул на Гарри, — то не могу не обращать на него внимание. Вот и весь мой интерес.

— Дорогая, а помнишь, как мы спросили Драко, что он хочет на Рождество? — протянул Люциус. — И он прислал нам письмо...

— С описанием нового свитера Гарри на четыре абзаца! — сразу же вспомнила Нарцисса. Мерлиновы кальсоны, вот бы действительно стереть это из памяти. — И только потом он заговорил о подарках.

— Это был просто ужасный свитер! — возмутился Драко. — Такое уродство нанесло мне глубокую травму, я не мог не...

— Ой, Цисси, а как же то длинное письмо о драке после квиддича? — бестактно перебила его Андромеда. — Где Драко в красках описывал, как Гарри опрокинул его на землю, навалился сверху, и они принялись кататься по земле, пока их не растащили в разные стороны... Очень напряженное чтиво.

— Откуда ты об этом знаешь? — Драко с подозрением сощурился. — Мам, ты что, всем родственникам об этом рассказала? Вообще всем — даже тем, с кем тогда не общалась? Поверить не могу, — он растянулся на диване с видом умирающего, — я подвергся жестокому избиению, чуть ли истекал кровью...

— Я всего лишь один раз зарядил тебе в живот, — отмахнулся Гарри, с жадным любопытством уставившись на Андромеду. — А что еще было в этом письме? Оно у вас случайно не сохранилось?

Андромеда развела руками.

— Боюсь, я видела только этот отрывок.

— Всего там было восемь листов, — торжественно объявила Нарцисса. — И Драко исписал их с обеих сторон.

В ответ Драко завыл, как раненый штырехвост.

— Я испытывал жуткие страдания! Ужасные, нестерпимые! И обратился к вам с отцом за утешением, а вы — вместо того, чтобы подбодрить меня, как и полагается любящим родителям! — выдумываете какие-то нелепые... — Драко шумно вздохнул, а затем вздернул подбородок. — Если это попытка спугнуть Поттера и рассорить нас, то у вас ничего не выйдет. Его так просто не испугаешь! Мы обязательно будем жить вместе. С маглами. И с каким-нибудь милым домашним питомцем. Например, с ручной виверной, да, Поттер? Я считаю, надо обязательно выбрать что-то огнедышащее.

— О нет, только не это. Мало того, что мой сын состоит в отношениях с непрошибаемым гриффиндорцем своего пола, так еще и подвергает себя смертельной опасности, — сказал Люциус флегматично. — Пожалуй, мне ничего не остается, кроме как отречься от него. — Он повертел в руке бокал, делая вид, что не замечает ничьих напряженных взглядов. — Только мне кое-что непонятно, Драко. Раз вы с Поттером теперь вместе, почему ты так рьяно все отрицаешь?

Драко стал теребить воротник рубашки. Нарцисса едва удержалась, чтобы не одернуть его.

— Потому что вы создаете искаженную картину происходящего! Я о Поттере даже не думал никогда, пока он не предложил мне сходить на этот ужин. В смысле, вообще на ужин. Не именно на этот.

— Милый, тебе абсолютно незачем смущаться, — прощебетала Нарцисса. — Временами, ты, конечно, перегибал палку — например, когда узнал, что та рейвенкловская чудачка живет неподалеку от дома Уизли, где летом гостит Гарри...

— Мама!

— ...и шантажом заставил ее сделать пару его снимков на метле.

— Чего? — вскинулся Гарри.

— Это было ради квиддича! — Драко нервно подскочил на месте. К щекам его стремительно приливала краска. — Я просто хотел узнать твою стратегию!

— Во время дружеского матча?

— Да, потому что тогда ты меньше всего ждал подвоха! Это был очень коварный план, моей целью было увидеть, как ты движешься...

Уголки губ Гарри дрогнули.

— Надо же, Драко, я и не думал...

— Заткнись, Поттер!

— Ну правда, если ты так скучал по мне на каникулах, — Гарри все-таки усмехнулся, — мог бы попросить колдофото у меня. Я бы его даже подписал.

Драко уронил лицо в ладони и застыл, как очень трагичная статуя.

— Честное слово, Поттер, я в тебя не влюблен, — медленно, очень медленно проговорил он. — Неужели это так сложно понять? Ты ведь знаменитость! Совершенно нормально, что я много о тебе думаю, потому что ты всегда выделяешься. Ты как... Огненный краб! С драгоценными камнями на панцире! Да, когда я захожу в Большой зал, то всегда первым делом смотрю на тебя — как и все другие ученики! У всех так!

— Ох, Драко... — Люциус со скорбным вздохом осушил свой бокал.

— Интересоваться тобой — совершенно нормально! Как и любоваться твоими полетами — дело даже не в тебе, это просто искусство, — не унимался Драко. — А уж высмеивать твои свитера — вообще нормальнее некуда. Если остальные так не делают, это с ними что-то не так! Когда ты спускаешься на завтрак в этом грязно-зеленом ужасе, каждый уважающий себя человек должен в ответ на «Привет» заорать тебе «Сними это немедленно!», — он наконец отнял руки от лица и обвел гостиную немигающим взглядом, — и это будет правильная реакция. Я реагирую на Поттера совершенно нормально. — Драко помолчал немного, словно впервые услышав себя со стороны, и повторил уже вопросительным тоном: — Я реагирую на Поттера совершенно нормально?

Андромеда принялась с преувеличенным вниманием изучать свои ногти. Люциус с тоской рассматривал опустевший бокал, словно надеясь, что он наполнится сам по себе. Гарри неотрывно смотрел на Драко.

Нарцисса ободряюще улыбнулась ему. Возможно, даже слишком ободряюще, потому что в глазах Драко мелькнуло понимание.

— О нет, — пробормотал он, запуская пальцы в волосы. — О нет. — Теперь у него порозовели не только щеки, но и кончики ушей. — И вы все знали? И мне никто не открыл глаза? Мерлиновы яйца.

— Драко! — одернула его Нарцисса. Открытия открытиями, но о манерах забывать не стоило.

— Мерлиновы яйца, — повторил Драко с чувством и без сил откинулся на спинку дивана. — Знаете, я думаю, это просто защитная реакция на те вязаные исчадия ада, которые Поттер называет свитерами. Моя психика не выдержала такого зрелища, вот и я и стал подсознательно желать... снять с Поттера одежду. — Он задумчиво поглядел в потолок. — А ведь я всегда говорил, что рано или поздно чужие безвкусные наряды разрушат мою жизнь. 

Люциус с бесконечно усталым видом помассировал переносицу. 

— Драко, думаю, тебе лучше перестать так много говорить. Все равно пари ты проиграл — это была уже третья попытка.

Драко угрюмо молчал, и Нарцисса слегка встревожилась: должно быть, он действительно пережил сильное потрясение, раз не стал возражать, что о трех попытках и речи не шло.

Не дождавшись ответа от Драко, Люциус послал Гарри почти искреннюю улыбку.

— Спасибо вам, Гарри. Во многом это было куда менее мучительно, чем прошлые разы — хотя бы потому, что ужин даже не начался.

Гарри проигнорировал его: был слишком занят тем, что неловко комкал скатерть. Очки у него почему-то запотели, а из ушей, казалось, вот-вот пойдет пар.

Потом он откашлялся и повернулся к Драко.

— Знаешь, хоть ты и не знаменитость, — он осторожно, словно приближаясь к чему-нибудь огнедышащему, подвинулся ближе к нему, — я тоже всегда первым делом смотрю на тебя в Большом зале.

— Поттер, не сейчас, у меня тут экзистенциальный кризис... Подожди, что? — Драко встрепенулся и смущенно поглядел на него из-под ресниц. — Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Мерлин и Моргана, я сейчас на спектакль опоздаю! — вдруг воскликнула Андромеда и демонстративно засуетилась. — Цисси, твой клатч...

— Он не подойдет к твоему цветотипу, — инстинктивно отрезала Нарцисса, но все же позволила подхватить себя под локоть. — Милый, ты нам не поможешь? Клатчи из драконьей кожи бывают такими тяжелыми, знаешь ли.

— Непременно! — Люциус с готовностью кивнул, тоже поднимаясь со стула, и быстрым шагом последовал за ними.

Уже в дверях Нарцисса обернулась. Гарри что-то вполголоса рассказывал Драко, а тот заинтересованно смотрел на его губы. Брошенная на диване бутылка со сливочным пивом опасно накренилась, но Нарцисса решила, что сейчас лучше не вмешиваться.

Даже если у них здесь паркет из зебрано.

Стоило им выйти в коридор и аккуратно закрыть за собой дверь, как перед глазами предстала еще одна сюрреалистичная картина: у стены стоял портрет Темного лорда, а Тодди и Виски смахивали с него пыль перьевыми метелками. Нарисованный Темный лорд вяло извивался в цепях, когда по нему водили разноцветными перьями.

Едва завидев Люциуса, Виски бросился ему в ноги и стал биться головой о пол.

— Виски нижайше просит прощения, — заскулил он. — Виски пропустил столько месяцев службы! Виски ужасно виноват!

— Тодди нашел Виски в подвале! — Тодди всплеснул руками, ткнув Темному лорду метелкой в отсутствующий нос. — Тодди так виноват, так виноват! Тодди совсем забыл, что Виски занимался уборкой в камерах, и запер его там! Хозяева велят Тодди прищемить себе пальцы дверью? Или сперва накрыть на стол? Шерри приготовила рагу из свинины в сливочном соусе.

— О, на меня можно не рассчитывать, — Андромеда махнула рукой, — мне на самом деле пора в театр. Спасибо за коктейли, Цисси. И на твоем месте мальчишек я бы тоже не беспокоила — думаю, они будут только рады остаться без ужина.

Нарцисса вопросительно посмотрела на Люциуса, и в ответ тот лишь вздохнул.

— Тебя это расстраивает, милый?

— Да не в этом дело. — Люциус отступил подальше от Виски, который под его взглядом весь сжался. — Если они по-настоящему станут парой, а я не буду возражать, то мне все-таки придется купить Драко яхту? Это очень прискорбно.

— Может, он будет так увлечен Гарри Поттером, что даже не вспомнит о яхте? — осторожно предположила Нарцисса.

Пожалуй, если кому-то и под силу заставить Драко забыть о положенном ему подарке, то лишь Гарри Поттеру.

— Может быть, — с сомнением протянул Люциус. — Что ж... Андромеда, мы рады были тебя видеть. Тодди! Накрой стол на двоих. А ты, Виски, принеси мне виски!


End file.
